


Stalked

by 2012summerstar



Category: K-pop, MBLAQ
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Stalking, Torture, kidnapped Joon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2012summerstar/pseuds/2012summerstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MBLAQ has always been popular and like any other idol group they deal with fans that can get a little obsessive. But when one takes it little too far with Lee Joon, what will the others do to protect him and keep him safe? Will they be able to keep a distance between a stalker and Joon or will he be thrown into a situation far beyond his comprehension?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just make believe; all from my head really. None of them will ever belong to me(the thought makes me sad). The only guy i got would be the stalker. This was inspired by that song going crazy by Kan Mi Youn. It even has Lee Joon in it as the poor victim. This will somewhat of a yaoi (Maybe not, who knows). Excuse the grammar errors for i was up late writing and am tired. this was written at around 4:13 AM in the morning so, yeah. Enjoy! sorry it's sort of short.

Stalked

CH. 1

He felt as if he wasn't alone everywhere he went. The hairs on the back of neck stood on end every time he was left alone in the apartments of the practice room. He felt them when he walked down the street to the gym or a restaurant.

At first he brushed off as being stressed out from all his activities he was in. Going from the dance studio to the recording room then to set to film his dramas and varieties, it was always busy for him. After a while though it began to get worse. A pair of shoes missing here, pants and shirts there, to even underwear and stuffed animals he kept on his bed going missing. This time though he just thought some fans had gotten into his room so he told his band members about it but none of their stuff had gone missing. He told his manager and producer the same thing; in turn they told him he probably lost them when traveling.

After he had told them these things once again he brushed off as no big deal; accepting their explanations to his missing things. Nothing was wrong; he was just over thinking things because of stress. Wanting to make something out of nothing really.

His opinion changed though one night when he got a package on set of his drama. When he opened it, it held one of his stuffed animals, his favorite one; he often called it his girlfriend Danni. She was wrapped carefully in tissue paper with a note attached to her soft stomach. The note really was the trigger; it read:

Dear Chansungie,

Why do you always dismiss our relationship? I've seen you ask others about it, only to brush it as if were nothing. I have to say I'm getting a bit mad here. If you won't acknowledge our love soon I will have to make you see the hard way. Neither your Hyungs nor your daddy Rain will be able to protect you. You truly are beautiful my dear Joonie. We will see each other soon.

Love,

Unknown

The letter shook him to the core as he read it. His hands began to tremble a bit. His head shot up then looking around at the people surrounding him. The cast and crew moved about their jobs; fixing lighting and cameras, reading scripts. Nobody noticed that he, Lee Joon, was in a sort of panic. He cleared his throat then, as he felt that feeling on the back of neck again. He called out to his manager then; his voice cracking a bit. "Hyung!" His manager showed up a minute later. Looking at him with a concerned look on his face as he placed his hand on the young man's shoulders one by one. He saw the package on his lap and the letter in his hands. "What is it?" he asked the boy. Joon held out the letter to him.

"Do you remember how I told you how I lost Danni?" his manager nodded in understanding. "Well I found this today on my chair. It was just waiting here for me so I thought that one of the security guards had left it for me but look at it." He removed the tissue paper. "Here's Danni and look at this letter." The manager made quick work of the letter then looked back at him.

"Are you done with filming today?" Joon nodded slowly. "Okay, pack your things while I go talk to the director, I'll be back in a few minutes then I'll take you home. Okay" the boy nodded. With that the manager went off and as promised; was back in less than two minutes.

As he led his young star out of the building and into his car neither one of them noticed the person that lurked in the shadows watching them. Watching Joon the whole time, planning how to get him.


	2. Chapter 2

Stalked

CH. 2

Joon walked the stairs to the ap. artment he shared with his band mates. He clutched his bunny doll against his chest for comfort of his scary day. When he entered the apartment all was quiet and still. He moved to his leader's room and knocked on his door. "Come in" came a voice from the other side. He opened the door and walked in, his leader was sitting in front of his desk and working on various things. He turned to look at Joon.

"Hey, what's up buddy?" Seung-Ho asked in his concerned daddy voice. Joon sat down next to him bring his legs up against his chest.

"I don't want to be alone right now is all, can I stay here with you tonight?" he was unable to look at his elder member in the eyes. Seung-Ho turned away from his work for a moment and saw how nervous Joon seemed to him. He let out a soft sigh and understood that something was bothering him. He knew him long enough to know that his younger band mate was truly the most sensitive of the bunch.

He reached over and patted his head in a gentle and caring manner, "Sure, no problem Joonie, you can take the bed for now." He turned again to go back to work but turned around again and looked at him sharply. "But before anything else, you have to go and shower!" he said sternly to the younger boy.

G.O came moments later into the room as Joon brushed past to take his famous three minute shower. G.O went over and sat next to Seung-Ho, waiting to hear the shower start before he began to talk. "Manger-Hyung just called." He stated.

Seung-Ho looked at him with curiosity. "What did he want?" G.O looked glanced at the door way to see if anyone was there before he spoke.

"He said that something happened on set of Joon's drama today and it scared him a bit." G.O kept looking at the door afraid that Joon would be back at any moment.

"What happened?" asked Seung-Ho who too kept looking over his shoulder at his door.

"Someone left this sort of threatening letter at his makeup chair and it scared him, that's all he told me though. He said to just watch out for Joon until Rain comes back from Japan."

"We'll just keep an eye on him until then." A few seconds later Joon walked in and smiled at his two older Hyungs.

A towel wrapped around his neck to dry off his hair lay across his shoulders, he decided to wear his giant hooded pull over sweater and basketball shorts to sleep in. He offered up a smile to G.O and gave him the slightest bow of greeting. Both of the older boys smiled back, Seung-Ho being the first one to speak up. "How about a game?" he said pointing at his computer.

"You're on!" both G.O and Joon exclaimed.

The whole night the issue of the letter and his stuffed animal were never brought up so after a while of computer games and a movie with the rest of the group when they got home, he forgot about it. When he fell asleep in the same bed as Seung-Ho, he felt comforted by the warmth of the person beside him. As he closed his eyes he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Four days went by without him thinking about the incident at work, to tell the truth he had forgotten all about the letter and how he got his bunny back. He never looked back at the events once, not until he was called in to his president's office. When he entered he saw his mentor sitting in his sofa across the room from the door.

Rain looked up from the book he was reading as Joon entered, Joon gave a small bow as he entered the room. He gave in a warm smile as he motioned for him to sit down in the seat across from him. As he sat down in the leather chair Rain leaned forward and handed him something. When Joon looked down at it he saw it was the letter he had received. "I want you to tell me what happened Chansung (1). How did you get this letter?" Rain asked him.

Joon took the letter from the older man's hands and examined it with a look that crossed between fear and shock; his eyes wide as he just stared at it. He looked back up at Rain with this same look, as if pleading to not have to explain. Rain must have read his mind because he seemed to understand the hesitation. Like everyone else that worked with the young man, he knew that the boy was easily frightened. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened. Your leader is worried about you and so am I. Now tell me what happened."

Joon looked down at the letter again before putting it down on the table and sliding it across the table back to Rain. "I-I-I really don't-don't know why this scared me. It –It just did really. At first I thought a fan came by the set of the drama and had left me a gift. When I opened it though Danni was in it. Then I found this letter." He nodded at it. "It said they were watching me and I panicked a bit." The whole time he was looking at his hands as if ashamed at what he said. When he looked back up he saw Rain's ever understanding face looking at him. "But it's okay though isn't it? I mean this happens to a lot a idols doesn't it?"

Once again Rain gave him a small smile, but it didn't really reach his eyes; those seemed a bit worried. "Yes, I guess you could say that this happens to a lot of other idols, but it should never really be dismissed so easily? Why do you think I moved you boys to another dorm? Your parents entrusted their children to me and its my job to make sure all of you re safe no matter what." He took the letter off the table, got up and threw it into the trash can. "I want you to forget about this," pointing at the trash can, "I'm going to take you to the set today and tomorrow, then starting next week, all of you boys will be pairing up for schedules. If one of you has an individual schedule then you are to stay within your manger's eye sight at all times. Even if that means him being an extra in a shot. Okay?"

Joon just nodded, not really liking the thought of being babysat by his President while going to do his drama. Really when he had done the movie Ninja Assassin with him it was a nightmare. Sure his hyung was a good actor but he was also very strict and a very big perfectionist.

Joon scolded himself at the thought of thinking badly of his Hyung-nim; most of MBLAQ had developed the same sort of perfectionist traits he had. Though, he still thought having his Hyung on set as… unnerving.

"Glad you understand, now let's go get your bag from the practice room and go." They walked out of the office and to the practice room, when they arrived they were greeted by the rest of MBLAQ members. They all bowed and welcomed Rain to the room. "Boys I want you to know that starting next week-"

Joon stopped paying any attention to Rain as he spoke to the other member, just gathering his things as slowly as he possibly could. His mind was somewhere far away from where he stood. His eyes glazed over as he day dreamed about various things. He did notice that Rain had stopped talking or the other members calling his name until he felt someone smack his across his shoulder. He turned around slightly mad and hurt to find the eyes of one Maknae Mir. "Did you just hit me?" he asked with annoyance in his voice.

"What? No, why in the world would I do that Joonie-Hyung, that's just ridiculous." He moved as fast as he could to stand behind Thunder who giggled a bit with the rest of the members. To his horror he found Rain laughing too. "Ready?" he asked. Joon nodded his head and they headed out. When they reached the car Rain unlocked it and opened the passenger door for Joon. As he was about to start the car he swore softly under his breath and looked at his back seat to find whatever he was looking for.

Joon looked at him with a puzzled expression when he saw whatever he wanted was not there. Rain looked at Joon with an apologetic smile, "I forgot some paper work in my office." He turned the car on so the A/C would be working and the radio would be on. "Be right back Joon." He said as he got out of the car and headed out of the parking lot.

Content on waiting for a few minutes for his mentor Joon began to sing along with the radio. One song just ended and to his surprise the next one was MBLAQ's this is war. He sang along to his and the other members' parts.

"Shut up, I don't even wanna hear it  
Beg until your tears dry up  
I will see the end of this, just watch  
You messed with the wrong person

We were in love  
and I only had her  
But why, why did you  
touch my girl – no way

I brush myself off and get up  
You mess with love,  
you mess with friendship – just watch

Just at the thought of you,  
my body shakes  
I can't forgive you – from now on -

It's war, you coward  
just watch  
You made her cry again  
You coward,  
you you you, who messed with my love  
It's war"

He stopped though when there was a knock on the window, he jumped in his seat, turning his head fast to see who it was.

A man stood on the other side of the window telling him to put the window down. Joon nodded and rolled I down a bit so the man could see his eyes and nose behind the tinted glass window. "Is there something you need?" he asked politely.

The man nodded and pulled out an ID from inside his pocket, showing it to Joon, saying he was a prosecutor. "I need to ask you something, can you please step out of the car Joon-goon." Joon nodded and undid his seat belt and got out of the car with his cell phone in hand.

"What is your question Sir?" before the other man answered he struck at Joon so fast that Joon had no time to react. He dropped his cell phone to the floor hearing the loud crack of the broken screen hitting the cement.

The man had his hand over his mouth and the other tightly around his waist dragging him towards another van parked across the way. Joon struggled and thrashed in the man's but couldn't get himself free. He felt a sharp prick above his waist when they reached the van and felt his body go limp. He was thrown in the back of the van and the door was slammed shut on him. He heard the man get into the front seat and start the car.

As they were driving away, Joon pulled the last of his strength into shouting for help. "JI-HOON HYUNG!" he knew it wouldn't do much but he had to try. Within the next second he passed out from whatever was given to him.

A few seconds later Rain saw the van drive by wildly but didn't pay much attention. As he walked over to the car he found the passenger seat door open, when he got over there he saw Joon's cell phone on the floor. He picked up and looked around for him. He could still see the black van at the end of the parking lot. He was about to move away when he heard someone shout his real name. to him that someone sounded like. Joon.

"Oh no…" he too dropped the phone and took after the car but couldn't make it in time. He pulled out his own phone and called security. When he looked up he saw the camera, hoping that he would find Lee Joon soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Stalked

Chapter 3

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Joon came back to the world of consciousness. At first the events from early that day, or at least he hoped earlier that day, came back in flashes, nothing really making much sense. It scared him not to remember, but he let it go. Worrying about something he had no real control over wasn't going to get him anywhere.

He decided to try and take in his surroundings and the situation he was in. he tried to open his eyes a bit to look about himself but he found something covering them. It felt like a rough kind of fabric surrounding the top part of his face. He tried to open his eyes but found he couldn't. In the end he decided he had on a blind fold. He soon found that his arms were tied behind his back when he tried to touch his face. His head was pushed up against something hard and cold, he could hear a humming noise and felt himself rock a bit.

He was still in the van that he was pushed into! He kicked out his feet a bit, finding that they were free he felt it collided with something solid. He bit back a gasp at a wave of pain that traveled up his leg. 'God that hurt,' he thought to himself. Before he could try and hit whatever was by his foot again he felt the car jerk to a stop. He heard the driver's door open and close and footsteps coming towards him. His breath hitched in fear of what might happen when the man came back over to him.

With the driver, he rounded the car and moved over to the back where he held the young man. He opened the door and found him awake and trying to move away from the noise of him coming. Joon felt the man's hand trail up his arm, resting at his toned bicep. "Now I'm going to remove the blind fold and you're going to be very quiet and if you try to get away I can assure you the conscience will be very heavy. Do we have an understanding young man?"

Joon nodded his head to where he thought the voice was coming from. Soon a hand reached around his head and untied the cloth from its place. When it was removed he found the dim light of the night street lamps almost reassuring. He looked around at his surroundings. He saw the white walls of the van and when he looked down at where he laid he saw he was laying on the floor of the vehicle. He looked up at the man, he looked tall, leaning over him the way he did but couldn't tell if he was taller than him. Even if he was the size of his muscles made him seem more daunting than what he really was. His t-shirt stretched tight around his chest and arms, showing off how toned he was.

Though Joon was muscular he was nowhere near as fit as the man that stood before him. "Okay, now I'm going untie your arms too, now my warning is still standing Joonie. If you try to escape or make any unnecessary noise you will receive a punishment fitting to your actions. Is that understood?" Joon nodded again, staring into the man's eyes. "I want a verbal answer Joon." His tone of voice was serious and held an unknown threat.

"Y-Yes, I-I unders-understand." His voice came out with a heavy stutter that happened when he was nervous or scared his voice barley over a whisper. The man nodded with a smirk playing on his lips, he was glad the boy understood the position he was in.

"Don't move now." The man cut the rope keeping Joon's hands behind his back. He moved back from the van and motioned for him to step out. When he did he found his legs had fallen asleep from not moving them. His knees buckled and he fell forward into the man's waiting arms.

"Poor baby, let me help you." The man picked him up and moved his hands over his waist. He pulled him close to his body and closed the car's door behind him with a kick. He all but dragged him over to the large apartment building at the end of the parking lot. Joon tried to move away from him but couldn't because of the man. As they got closer to the building he could feel his legs wake up a bit. As the man reached for the door, Joon broke out of his hold and made a break for it.

He raced down the drive way and across the parking lot. He got to the side walk when he fell onto his face when something swept his feet out from under him. He crashed onto the floor face firs, his chin hitting the pavement hard; causing him to bite down hard on his tongue. He could feel the warmth and the metallic taste of blood fill his mouth.

Someone grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him up to his knees. The man stood over him, his face red to his knees. The man stood over him, his face red to his knees. The man stood over him, his face red with anger. "What did I tell you would happen if you tried to escape, hm." He loomed over Joon, casting his shadow over his shadow over him. He crouched down to him, looking at him in the eyes. He placed his hands over his shoulders, moving one of them up his face. "You shouldn't have done that baby boy." He patted his cheek softly with a mocking smile playing on his lips.

Joon, looking up at the man's eyes, became disgusted at the sight of the man. The blood still lingered in his mouth; gathering whatever blood he had lingering and whatever mucus he could at the back of his throat. One minute the man was smiling the next it was whipped off with a mixture of blood and mucus. He pushed Joon away from him, causing him to fall his back. He stood and whipped the veil mixture from his face. "Oh, my dear boy; you should have not done that."

As the man reached for him, Joon tried to scramble away but was caught. He was hauled up by his upper arm and pushed towards the apartments. "Keep walking my dear." He was walked up to the steps of the building and pushed once again. He was taken into an elevator; as soon as the door was closed he was pinned to the cold metal wall. He could feel the man's warm breath trailing down from his ear to his neck. "That little stunt you pulled will cost you my dear child. It will cost you dear." The last words were barely spoken in a whisper. Elevator dinged, signaling they were on their floor. When the doors opened he was pulled out and pulled to the end of the hall.

The man held his wrist tight when he punched in the code to unlock the door. He moved inside with the Joon with his hand still wrapped around bicep. He propelled him into the front room, causing him once again to fall flat on his face. "Welcome home Joonie."


	4. Chapter 4

Stalked

Ch 4

Joon feel on to the floor with a loud thud; he rose slowly onto his elbow looking over his shoulder to see where his capture was. He had yet to get a name from the man; he just couldn't keep calling him his capture or the man in his head. He brought his knee up to his chest and got to his feet. He was trying to hide the shaking in his hands as the man turned to face him. He heard the door click in place and lock as it shut. The man waved his hand in the air, as if asking Joon to come closer to him. "Joonie, come here. Come sit on the couch, there are things we must discuss."

When he made no move to any further into the house than the walkway he was in the man let out a tired sigh as if annoyed. He went to grab him but Joon stepped out of his way and tried to make it to the door. He was grabbed around the waist and dragged out of the walkway and towards the couch in the living room. He threw on to it and placed himself beside him, basically moving him onto his lap.

Joon tried to struggle out of the hold but couldn't get far because of the arms around his waist and chest. He felt hot breath ghost over his right ear as the man nuzzled the side of his face and neck. "I-I don't know your name Hyung-nim. C-Can you tell me it?" He felt a tongue attack the side of his neck, nipping and biting along the way. If he got him to talk then this wouldn't be happening, he just had to stall, and someone would come and get him.

"My name? Hmm, I guess I never told you now did I?" the man let go of Joon's waist when he stilled, knowing the boy wasn't going to try and run away again. He knew what his little prize was trying to do, and he was going to beat it out of him. There was no hope in someone coming to find him, he was his and his until he died. "My name, my dear, is Jae. But you will call me Hyung or Jae hyung. Do we having an understanding Joonie?"

"Y-You don't have a last name?" stuttered out Joon again. The grip around him tightened more, he tried to squirm away and for a split second he got out of the Jae's lap. He fell to the ground and tried to crawl away. He scrambled to his feet, never making it further than the entrance of the living room. He was tugged back in and dragged over to the couch again.

"Now, let's stop this little game Honey. You cannot escape, you cannot stall. You will give up this hope that anyone's going to come and get you, you are going to listen and obey everything I say, and you will receive you punishment for trying to escape."

He was dragged over to the table in the dining room and thrown over it. When he tried to get up Jae just pushed him back down. "Don't fight it honey, it will be over soon. When it's over then I'll make you something to eat, and you can have a bath." His voice was soft and soothing, trying to keep the younger boy calm; though it was all for not.

"P-P-P-Punished? F-For what?" Joon couldn't hide the fear in his voice. He felt his hands be taken by Jae and tied to the table. He smiled up at him as he did it; he placed his hands on either side of his face and kissed his forehead. "It will be alright." He moved over to and placed a hand underneath to the buttons of Joon's pants. "Should I spank you?"

"D-Don't… p-p-please…" The man looked up at Joon with a small smile on his face. Joon looked over his shoulder, tear swimming in his eyes. After that he tied his ankles to the table as well. He looked up from his work and sighed. "Well damn, I forgot to take off your shirt off before tying your hand." He moved over to the drawer by the table and brought out a pair of scissors. He walked back over to him again and began to cut his shirt off.

When it was done he moved back over to the drawer and placed the remains of the shirt and the scissors on it. He took out something else out and walked back over to Joon. He ran his hand over his naked back and a small smirk graced his lips. 'He's so beautiful; his skin is so white and clean; like newly fallen snow. Too bad it's about to change though.' The man's thought ran through his brain as he looked down and the whip he held in his hand. A smile graced his lips as he turned back to Joon. "This crazy notion that someone is coming to save you or that you're able to escape me will end here tonight Joon. I will not stand for disobedience. Know that it pains me to do this, causing you pain is not something I like to do but you are leaving me choice in the matter. When one is bad they must be punished whether they realize they were in the wrong or not. Though I hate the thought of marking your beautiful skin, I know it will heal with time. Let this be the last time we must do this we have to do this Joon."

He stepped back from the table after his speech. The only response he got back from the young man tied to the table was a slight whimper. "Twenty-four strikes should be enough for the first time." With that he pulled back his arm ready to strike. "W-Wait!" screamed Joon but the plea fell on deaf ears as the whip fell on to his back with and astounding force behind it. He let out a gasp of shock and pain as the first sting was applied. The second was no different; when it rounded about six going onto seven, he began to whimper louder his gasps of pain replace with silent screams. When it rounded fifteen, the tears began to fall, and Joon was begging for him to stop. He hurt so much, his back felt like it was on fire and he could do nothing to stop it. "PLEASE! STOP – AHH- S-STOP PLEASE! AHH! STOP IT!"

He felt blood trickle down to his side, falling down onto the table. He felt himself pass out only to be woken up by a tap to his face, "Wake up Hun. It's almost over. Nine more to go."

He went back to delivering the lashings; put more force into the last few. By the time they were at twenty-three; his skin had broken; leaving welt and long thin gashes. "Last one," the last one struck hard, causing a strangled scream to erupt from his lips. The man rounded to the front and leaned down to look him in the eye. "Do you understand that I didn't want to do this? Do you know this hurts me just as much as it hurts you? Because it does Joon, I don't like hurting you and I hope this will the last time that I have to. Do you promise to behave?"

"Y-Yes, I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry. N-N-N-No m-m-m-more p-p-please…" Jae smiled and nodded. He untied Joon's hands and moved over to untie his ankles. He moved Joon off the table and onto the floor. There he maneuvered Joon into his arms and picked him up, taking him into the bathroom. He placed him onto the cool tiled floor; and moved over to start the bath. When it was full he moved back to him and moved his hands to his pants. "Let's get these off shall we." He started to unbutton them but when his hand moved to the zipper, Joon became more aware.

"P-P-Please, I-I can do it m-m-myself. I-I-I don't n-need any help. Please." His voice was soft and pleading, giving a silent prayer to any god or deity that would listen. He just wanted this to stop. The man had already humiliated not to mention tortured him, but he wanted to strip the last piece of dignity he had. "Please, I can do this by myself. I promise to behave, I don't even take that long when I bath. Please just let me do this on my own. Please." He knew he was begging and he was being pathetic, but he couldn't let this man see him naked. Only his family and maybe his band mates every once in a great while did; but this man was a stranger. Pride be damned for the moment, he would beg and grovel if it meant that this man would not see him naked.

The man stared at him for a long moment, his face stern and uninviting; both staring into the eyes of the other. After the moment broke, smile seemed to play on Jae's lips. To Joon's horror the man brought his hand up to his face and stroked his cheek in a loving way. Tears began to form again in the corner of Joon's eyes again, out of fear or disappointment was unknown to either. "I need to clean you wounds. And the matter of the fact is well; I just don't trust you. You have to earn my trust baby boy. And until then, you will have to ask my permission for everything; from walking around, going to the bathroom and even getting dressed. I decide what you are allowed to do, wear, think, and see. I will have full control of you, and when I think you can handle the responsibility and when I trust you; only then will I allow you some freedom."

With a swift tug Joon's pants were torn off and place in the corner of the bathroom by the door. Jae hauled Joon to his feet; ignoring the horrified look on his face as his eyes roamed over his naked body. Joon gained some courage and brought up his free hand and punched the man in the face then brought his knee up to meet his groin. Jae stumbled back for a moment clutching his face and gasping for air and his manhood was injured. Joon ran and grabbed his pants and underwear from the floor; tugging them on and ignoring the pain that erupted from his abused back by his sudden movements. He could curl around his many hurt and wounded pride and dignity when he was safely out of this bastard's hand. Right when he got to the door he felt on his ankle and felt himself lose balance for a split second. He grabbed the side of the sink for support as he tried to kick the stupid man in the face. "L-Let go!" The man just tugged harder at his leg; dragging him down more.

It turned into a battle of wills and strength; both men obviously in a great amount of pain when they moved. Finally, after five minutes of Jae tugging at Joon's leg and Joon trying to kick him in the face; it was over. Jae recovered quickly and gave one final tug. It sent Joon falling to the floor, hitting his head on the side of the sink he was holding on to. He laid dazed on the tile floor and Jae rose to his full height. He towered over him and he looked furious. "Oh Joon, you should have not done that." His voice was quiet but it sent shivers down his spine and scared him more than if he was yelling. He hauled him to his feet again and dragged him towards the tub. He grabbed him around the back of his neck and pushed his head under the warm water. Joon tried to pull himself out by bracing himself with his hands against the side of the tub, but the man wasn't letting him up.

His hand ended up slipping and he fell forward into the water; his upper torso submerging into the water. He was dunked into it again, his mouth open in a silent scream, on instinct he opened his mouth to breath in allowing him to swallow water and have it fill his mouth and lungs. When he was pulled out he choked coughing up the water. With a swift movement, Jae had Joon's pant down to his ankles and off completely. Joon lay on the floor panting and gasping for air to get to his lungs; his back was on fire, it hurt when his lungs expanded, causing the skin around his ribs to stretch with his erratic breathing.

"Now that you seem to have calmed down and are compliant, lets get you clean." He grabbed Joon again and hauled him to his feet once more; this time picking him up and depositing him into the water, submerging him in the water entirely. "AHHHHHHH!" screamed Joon as his back hit the water. He tried to get his torso out of the water but it was like sitting inside of a smaller version of a wading pool. The water came up to his shoulder if he was leaning against the edge and to right under his ribs if sitting down. There was a steel bar that above his head, it was drilled into the wall so there was no way of pulling it out.

Jae grabbed one of Joon's hands and brought it up to the bar. He brought out a pair of hand cuffs and snapped them in place around his wrist; doing the same with its twin. Joon winced at the cold steel as it pinched his skin too tightly. "Let's was all this blood and dirt off you now shall we?" it was posed as a question but it was anything but.

'Oh dear god, how am I going to get through this.' Joon thought as he stared at the man as he grabbed a coarse sponge and a bottle of body soap.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse late updates, this is not my only story and i tend to get lazy. Since this chapter didn't deal with much other than talking about what was happening and giving a situation that will arise; this will be a yaoi, so be warned. If you don't like don't read. Not too sure how I'm going to do it, but there will be violence and maybe a sex scene. Maybe, maybe not. Who knows! To tell you the truth I couldn't remember the name of the stuffed rabbit thing Joon has, I truly think the name of it is Danni. If anyone knows what I'm talking about please tell me. Reviews give me life to write. Will take any I can really get. But if you make me cry with them then I will unleash all that is the wrath of my big sister on you. She is 4'9" of pure fear and evil. The flying monkeys are afraid of her. Well that's enough rambling for now. See ya when I see ya. Summerstar signing off.


End file.
